


And Beyond

by Bittodeath



Series: Daichi Rarepair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sport Swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for Daichi Rarepair Week, prompt Sport Swap AU (I chose kendo).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted early to be sure it's here!

Ennoshita stopped, wiped his brow and looked aside. He was amazed by the stamina and the focus of Daichi. Sure, he was a first dan, but Ennoshita was a second dan, the difference between them couldn’t be that big. Could it?

The captain had his eyes set on his objective, immobile. And then, he started to move, precise and graceful. The display of muscles and the fluttering of fabric were enough to send Ennoshita to the Valhalla, if he dared say so. Ukai would have killed him if he had heard him. Daichi’s form was perfect and there was no doubt he was one of the best at kendo.

Ennoshita could easily replace his training gear with the armour of a samouraï when he imagined how he would have been a century ago. Clear-cut jaw, dark eyes that seemed to read your soul, and a self-control Ennoshita had never seen elsewhere, he would have been a great warrior, a great samouraï – a great man, just like he was now.

He knew the way he felt for him wasn’t just simple admiration, no. He had admitted that long ago. And centuries earlier he might have been a fellow companion, a trusted friend, or if he had been lucky, he’d have been born a woman and would have become his favourite geisha. Maybe he would have gone as far as to marry him. But things were what they were and he was just another teenager, just a kouhai, and surely Daichi never even imagined he could see him like this. The idea had pained him at first, of course. Now he had gotten used to it and simply watched from afar.

Daichi finished his series and suddenly exhaustion appeared on his face, the focus and energy drained from his body. Still, he simply took a breath before turning his head and smiling warmly, and Ennoshita melted. Daichi walked up to him and put his hand, big and broad and strong, on his shoulder.

“Give your all tomorrow”, he said, and Ennoshita’s heart skipped a beat.  
“I will!” he replied, a bit too enthusiastically perhaps, with a bow deeper than needed, and Daichi laughed.

 

Ennoshita gulped. His last adversary was strong. Really strong. And he needed to be better than him to get to the first dan. To get to Daichi. _You can do it_ , the captain mouthed from the side, and Ennoshita nodded. _I can beat him_ , he thought. _I can beat him, and if I can beat him, I can confess to Daichi_. He narrowed his focus on the fight in front of him. _It’s not that difficult. I know the moves. They are part of my body._ Your form is beautiful, Daichi said in his mind.

He stared, bewildered, at his defeated adversary. He was very good, sure. But he had been better. _I am strong_ , he realized.

 

“You did great!” Daichi complimented him as soon he could, bumping his shoulder, and maybe his hand was lingering more than necessary.  
“Can I-” Ennoshita started, but his voice squeaked so he cleared his throat, hoping his hands weren’t trembling too much, “can we talk?”  
“Of course”, Daichi said, clapping him on the back, and gods was he strong.

He led the younger male outside, spring was there and the sun was shining brightly, nature was starting anew, and so was Ennoshita. He took a deep breath.

“I love you”, he said, his voice clear though it was strained. “I- I just needed you to know. You don’t have to answer, but I needed you to know.”

Slowly, he rose his head, and he knew he was blushing, and of course he feared rejection, but most of all he feared indifference. Because indifference would mean he was nothing to Daichi. Nothing at all.

Daichi’s eyes were open wide, his mouth gaping slightly in surprise. He quickly composed himself though, and strode to Ennoshita who flinched and took a step back, closing his eyes. Two strong hands grabbed his head and forced him up, and he opened his eyes.

“You-” And for the first time he saw admiration in Daichi’s eyes, “You are a true warrior”, Daichi said in a breath, sounding amazed. “Far more courageous than I will ever be.”

He didn’t have time to react – just enough to open his mouth to ask “what do you mean”. Just enough that Daichi’s lips brushed against his own, before he claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss. Daichi kissed just like he fought – precisely, with purpose and determination. Focused on this very peculiar battle. And Ennoshita was willing to let him win.

“I love you too”, Daichi said when they parted, his thumb brushing on his cheekbone, forehead resting against him. “Will you go out with me?”

Ennoshita gripped his hand tightly, feeling the calluses under his fingers.

“And to the end of the world if you ask me to”, he said in a breath. “My Lord”, he added in a murmur.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
